Guitars and Stars
by RikaToruh
Summary: The Gaang goes on a camping trip. Sequel to I Hate Creepy Songs. Tokka and Hints at Kataang/Zutara. AU.
1. Plans

Guitars and Stars

Guitars and Stars

The Gaang goes on a camping trip. Sequel to I Hate Creepy Songs. Tokka and Hints at Kataang and Zutara. (Vote on the poll on my Profile for which you want to win.) AU.

XXXX

Chapter 1: Plans

A/N: Yo people! I'm back. So regards to the finale, I definitely liked it but COME ON AANG YOU WERE ALL KICK ASS AND SHOULD'VE KILLED HIM. WHAT THE HELL. And the Sokka protecting Toph Tokka-ness was great 'cept for the Sukka right before and after it. It's ok though, I've convinced myself that in the spin-off, they will all be older and Tokka happiness will occur. And what with the un-answered question-y-ness! YES WHERE IS ZUKO'S MOM? WE'RE STILL WAITING.

--If you haven't read "I Hate Creepy Songs", you actually haven't missed too much. Toph and Sokka are dating. There are some key things that will come into play…so I do recommend you read it. Um…I hinted…err-basically said- that Zuko and Aang both like Katara. Oh, and I use…_**naughty words.**_ That's all I can say as far as small details go. Yeah…so you should still read it.

XXXX

TOPH PoV

"NO. There's no way I'm going camping with all of you!"

I went to get off Zuko's living room couch, but Sokka grabbed my hand and pulled me back down. "Why not? Camping's fun. You get to…swim and…Go on hikes and…and…stuff."

I sighed. "Right…Swimming. Awesome, sounds like my kinda fun."

"Ohhhh…heh heh. Right. I forgot. You hate swimming."

SOKKA PoV

You'd think after being Toph's boyfriend for nearly a month I'd remember the things she _hates_.

Aang was sitting upside down on the chair across from me, his head on the floor and feet on the top of the chair, blowing bubbles. "Which is funny considering Sokka's one of the fastest guys on the swim team."

Toph stuck her tongue out at Aang.

"First of all." I puffed out my chest. "I _am_ the fastest."

Toph punched me in the gut. "Liar."

"What's he lying about?" Katara had just entered Zuko's house. She'd been at her volunteer job at the animal shelter, _feeding kittens. _

Aang tried to sit right side up but ended up crashing to floor and in the process, spilling bubble soap all over himself and the rug.

Still, he managed to be at Katara's side in a split second and say, "Sokka thinks he's the fastest on the swim team, and Toph thinks he's lying."

Katara raised an eyebrow at me. Shit. "Really? That's funny. I seem to recall that Sokka swims the Butterfly and the current record holder at our school is not Sokka, but Haru."

Toph laughed. "That pretty boy swims faster than you?"

I groaned.

Katara seemed to want to continue and while I was mid-groanage (I sooo made that word up and you're going to deal with it. – A/N) said, "I, on the other hand, am the school's record holder in the breaststroke, with a time of 1:17:00. Close to state qualifiers."

I bit back, "But it isn't state qualifying. So, Ha Ha."

Then I realized something. Toph and Aang had managed to change the subject on me. I turned Toph and pointed my finger in her face. "You are SO going camping with us this weekend, and you're going to like it."

TOPH PoV

I sighed again and pushed Sokka's hand away from my head. "If you say so, but I don't think my parents'll go for it."

"Ooo! Phone Time!"

I heard Sokka open his phone and press 2 buttons.

I cocked my head. "How did you dial my number? You only pressed two buttons."

KATARA PoV

Sokka was blushing. He rubbed the back of his neck with the hand that wasn't holding the Phone, and said, "You're first on my contacts list Toph."

Now it was Toph's turn to blush.

Although it had been almost a month since my brother and Toph had started dating, I still couldn't get over it. As weird as it appeared to me, they seemed to be crazy about each other.

I think what bothers me the most, is that I was the only one who couldn't see it. Maybe I was too focused on sports and school and volunteering to study my friends, but I didn't think I was that oblivious.

Although adapting to their relationship was hard for me to do, Zuko and Aang seemed to be around me a lot more. They really came through for me when I was confused and weirded out. The two of them were great friends.

When I snapped back into reality, I heard Sokka laughing nervously. "Alright Mrs. Bei Fong. I'll make sure that I stay out of Toph's tent."

When Sokka said that, Toph and him each blushed uncomfortably and shifted slightly away from each other.

He continued replying though. "Yes, Mrs. Bei Fong, Just this weekend. Friday to Sunday, it'll only be two nights. Uhuh."

He looked over at Toph and smiled evilly, while Mrs. Bei Fong said something. "Yes. Toph realllly wants to go."

Toph proceeded to punch him, yet again, in the gut.

"Yes Mrs. Bei Fong Katar-_Ugh_!" He groaned and clutched his stomach. For a blind girl Toph had a kick-ass punch.

He gasped for breath and continued, "Katara will be happy to watch out for Toph and make sure she's ok."

Sokka said that sentence slow and enunciated it really well. And the whole time he was glaring at me with a look that read "PLEASE!"

"What's that?" He continued. "You want to talk to Katara? Ok. Here she is."

Sokka stared at me with wide eyes, and handed the phone to me.

"Now Katara darling," I heard Mrs. Bei Fong's voice. "I'm sure you know that Sokka and my precious Toph have gotten quite involved lately."

I sighed, her "precious Toph"? I didn't like where this was going. "Uhhhhh, yeah."

"I want you to make sure that they don't partake in to much…_physical activity. _I want you to watch them like a hawk and make sure nothing _serious_happens. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, Mrs. Bei Fong."

This was definitely going to be an interesting weekend. She'd just basically told me to keep Toph and Sokka from kissing or being any where near each other. I was going to get creamed by both of them if they found out about this. I'd have to make sure that my interruptions were "coincidental". But I could handle it. I was always up for a challenge and I'd take it on a 100.

Suddenly I heard a door upstairs open and then shut.

I turned my head to the stairs. It was Zuko. He was wearing loose black shorts and jogging sneakers. He had his Ipod in and was bobbing his head to the music, eyes closed.

I then noticed how fit his chest was. He had a six-pack. You'd think I would've noticed this before, considering he's a diver and I go to all the swimming/diving meets to support Sokka; being the good sister that I am.

ZUKO PoV

I stretched my arms and then opened my eyes. I looked up and saw Katara leaning against the wall across from me. Had she come to see me? By herself? Here I was half naked, about to go running, and _KATARA_ was visiting me? Life was good.

As I approached Katara, the rest of the living room came into view. I realized that Katara had in fact, _not_ come to visit me alone. Everyone else was here too. Aang was on the window seat, looking at a Humming bird outside, and Toph and Sokka were sitting comfortably next to each other on the sofa.

The amazing moment that had almost happened suddenly became awkward.

Here I was still half-naked, but now Aang, Sokka and Toph were here too. Shit.

"What the hell's going on? Why are you all here?"

Toph was the first to reply. "Because, Dumb ass, you have the biggest, accessible house."

I smiled. Even though Toph was insulting me, I still got amusement out of her verbal abuse.

"But I moved out of my dad's mansion 2 weeks ago. I live with my Uncle Iroh now. This is just a normal house."

"Let me repeat myself Zuko. YOU. HAVE. THE. BIG-EST. AC-CESS-I-BLE. HOUSE." She jabbed Sokka's shoulder. "Sokka and Muffin over there, live in a 2 story house with 7 rooms.

_Not big._

Aang lives in a trailer with a Green house out back.

_Not cool. _

I live in my parents' house, which yes, is also a mansion, but the key words are My Parents.

_No freedom._

So what does that leave?"

I sighed. "My house. But that doesn't answer my other question._ WHY_ are you here?"

Sokka jumped up and grinned wildly at me. "We're going _CAMPING_!"

"NO! We're not." I said firmly.

"Yes!"

"Not a chance!"

"Please?"

"Nuh uh."

"Come on!"

"Is Aang going?"

"Yup!"

_Wonderful. _

"Katara's going?"

"Definitely."

_That makes up for Aang, I suppose._

I turned to Toph. "Toph? You're even going?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "Hey, Don't look at me. I'm being forced against my will."

Sokka put his arm over my shoulder, "And you are too Zuko."

"What? No I'm not."

Sokka plainly pointed over my shoulder to where my Uncle had just popped in.

"Yes, you are Zuko. You need to take a break from training and relax. You need to stop and smell the tea and drink it too." My uncle motioned to the cup of tea in his hand and took a sip.

My Uncle was the best person in my life and I take his advice to heart, whether it's actually when he says it, or when I need it the most. When I mess up. This was one of those moments I apparently needed it now.

I sighed. "Fine."

Sokka sat back down next to Toph and I sat on the other side of her. I looked at Toph and knowingly said, "This is gonna suck, isn't it?"

She smiled. "Trips with Sokka usually do." She grabbed his hand. "Except for the more recent ones."

Oh Barf. As happy as I was for the pair…_come_ on. Really? With me right there? Barf.

"So what's the plan Sokka?" Aang seemed very happy when he asked this.

"We're going to stay on Wonderland Island in the Thousand Islands. We'll need to take two cars and it's a 4 hour drive."

"Holy Shit Sokka. What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Toph…I…"

"4 HOURS?"

"Uhuh?"

Toph tightened her hand into a fist and then loosened it again. "I'll spare you _this once_. But Really…**WHY FOUR HOURS**?"

"It sounded…cool?"

Toph groaned. "Of course it did. What goes on inside your brain never ceases to amaze me."

I turned to Sokka. "So you said that we need to take two cars? Whose should we take? I have one, you have one, Katara has one and so does Aang…so which two are we taking?"

Sokka scratched his head. "I dunno."

Katara broke in, "I'll make this a little easier. I've only had my license a year and don't want to drive for four hours. So count my car out."

Something in Sokka's brain seemed to register with this. "So then we shouldn't take Aang's car either?"

Aang was in a daze but seemed to have heard his name and said, "I'm fine with driving for four hours…"

Toph suddenly realized something. "I vote we take Aang's and Zuko's 'cause Sokka's car will probably end up breaking down again and then we'll meet some freaks and go get coffee and end up meeting this weird 'king' and then there'll be a shoo-muhumph."

Sokka put his hand over her mouth, "That's enough Toph, they don't need to know _everything_. So Aang's and Zuko's it is?"

Everyone nodded in agreement. "So we're leaving tomorrow then!" Sokka jumped up and again said, "We're going _CAMPING_!"

"Great." I mumbled. "We're going…_camping_."  
Toph sighed. "I hear ya Zuko."

XXXXXXXX

A/N:

BTW, in NY State, 1:17 is actually close to state qualifying. It's like 1:15 or 1:13, I don't remember exactly seeing as I don't really swim it...

As far Aang blowing bubbles upside down goes, He just keeps them in his car, ok? That's why he 'randomly' had bubbles with him. It's physically impossible for me to do the upside down thing though. I tried and ended up with bubbles in my mouth and…on my bedroom floor, like Aang…Hee hee. Ali and Chrissy on the other hand can do it, but Chrissy was giggling her face off the whole time. I recommend you try it. Especially if one of your friends is spazzy like Chrissy…or me! SOOO Fun!

Regarding the Toph being first on the contacts list thing, Chrissy and Ali were like "That doesn't make any sense." And it's simple; if you put a space before the name, it shows up first! And Sokka did it because Toph's his girlfriend. (If you have a problem with this, I say: Deal!)

Zuko's a diver, not a swimmer. I think he could handle the kick ass thrill of being a diver, and the diver's I know are crazy amazing. So yeah, Zuko's a crazy freaking amazing diver, the end.

Yeah, So. Wonderland Island. I don't think it really exists, but all the places are going to be named after things in Alice in Wonderland. (Ali's slightly obsessed with that as well)

For my IHCS's readers, don't worry, Fate Man and Son will be introduced soon…ish.

Reviews please! –Mandi (Toruh)


	2. Coming Soon

Guitars and Stars: Chapter 2: Coming Soon…

Guitars and Stars: Chapter 2: Coming Soon…

A/N: So I'm actually semi-planning this story, so I thought I might give you a sneak peak at what are being to come.

ATLA

KATARA PoV

Aang looked furious. He was gritting his teeth and his face was flushed with a boiling red. "This is INSANITY! What's the point of me having a hybrid, if there's people like _Zuko_ who harm the earth with their fuckin' hummers!"

My eyes widened. Did Aang just swear? I've seen him get riled up about the environment before, but, gosh, he must be really angry to swear.

XXXX

ZUKO PoV

I looked over at Katara. Our bodies were angled towards each other. Her face was red and wet from her crying and I knew this was it. I should just kiss her.

I leaned in and when our faces were inches apart…

XXXX

SOKKA PoV

This wasn't right. I needed to get away. I'd told Toph that I might love her. But…I couldn't. I'd promised Yue and myself.

XXXX

AANG PoV

Sokka! I should ask Sokka!

"Hey Sokka!" I ran into the tent that Sokka, Zuko and I were sharing and sat down next to him. "You're not doin' anything…right?"

He sighed. "I guess not. What'dya want?"

"Do you think if I…Would a girl like it if you…maybe I could…help me!"

"You're coming to ME for advice about _KATARA_?"

"I never said anything about Katara!"

"You're coming to me for advice about _TOPH_?"

Crud. "N-no s-sir."

He raised an eyebrow. "Ahh, so then it is Katara."

"N-no."

"So you're trying to impress a woodland creature? Come on Aang, Really."

"Ok…Sorry Sokka."

He rolled his eyes. "Spit it out. What do you want to do?"

"I want to take her star gazing on top of Cheshire Hill."

XXXX

"UGH!" The little boy, who wasn't _quite _so little anymore, groaned. It was finally his turn to influence the lives of his favorite teens and stupid counter fate kept knocking in. The kid with the black hair and the scar was sooo cool. Why wouldn't that girl just like him?

XXXX

SOKKA PoV

Staring at my guitar case, I had a brilliant idea. _(Why were all my bright ideas involving guitar lately?)_ I was going to teach Toph how to play.

XXXX

TOPH PoV

I sighed. "So, this is officially super boring."

Zuko sighed too. I could practically feel the frown on his face. "I concur. This is lame."

"I have an idea." Katara said mischievously. "How about Sokka play us some guitar?"

I grinned knowingly when Aang and Zuko said, "Sokka plays guitar?"

Now Sokka sighed. "Yes. I do. The end. No questions."

Aang turned to me. "Toph? How come you're not surprised?"

"He's played for me before." I blushed for some reason, and Aang went on to whine, " No Fair! If you played for Toph, you have to play for us."

"Alright, Fine."

"And you have to sing for them." Katara piped in. "He's a great singer."

Sokka could sing? Now I felt slightly betrayed. He'd never told me that.

XXXX

TOPH PoV

Come on Toph. It's simple. Sokka, I love you.

But what if he doesn't fully love you back? He told you he _might._ Might is completely different then does.

XXXX

SOKKA PoV

Toph let go of my hand and sat down. "Alright Sokka. You dragged me all the way out here, now what is it that you want?"

"I wanted to sing you a song." I patted my guitar case nervously. "-And…play guitar."

She blushed. "Really?"

I nodded. "I mean…yes."

She giggled softly. "You nodded again, didn't you?"

"Yeah." I whispered back.

XXXX

KATARA PoV

Here I go, interrupting yet again. "Toph! Come on! I need to your help."

Sokka's arm was around Toph's shoulder. I grabbed her hand and pulled her away from him.

Toph yanked her hand away from me. "Katara! What the hell is wrong with you!? Does Sokka and I being together still bother you? Because if it does, say the word, and I'll _gladly_ remove you from the picture." He hands were forming fists and she was talking in a dark voice.

"No…it's just I-"

She continued, "It's seems like every time Sokka and I get within 3 feet of each other, you're there! To need me! To have Sokka move something! To stand there and…and be…_MY MOM_. Leave. Us**. ALONE**."

XXXX

Also to come…IM-ing!

XXXX

A/N: So…yeah. That's what's a coming. Excited yet? BTW, Shout out to my friend Simone, who says, "I concur" all the time. And a shout out to Ali who basically TOLD me what to do for the Zuko/Katara scene. You'll see what's coming and you'll love it!

--Mandi Toruh


	3. The Night Before

Guitars and Stars: Chapter 3: The Night Before: IM's and Survey's

Guitars and Stars: Chapter 3: The Night Before: IM's and Survey's

A/N: I'm sincerely going to try and keep my beginning A/N's short. I really have nothing to talk about since the show is over anyways…Sad Face. I'm starting this is a slightly different Format…IM-ing and then the end is…different too. But PoV's will be back in the next chapter. I had fun assigning screen names…

ATLA

For reference: "--" means that they aren't saying anything.

_Iusedtohaveaponytail17 has signed on._

_ShutChoFace5434 has signed on._

**Iusedtohaveaponytail17**: Hey.

ShutChoFace5434: Yo. Just want u to know, u make me laugh, hard.

**Iusedtohaveaponytail17**: Y? 

**Iusedtohaveaponytail17**: And…that sentence could b wrong if I took out the word "laugh." But ur a girl…sooo…

ShutChoFace5434: Ur SN is hilarious

ShutChoFace5434: u suck.

**Iusedtohaveaponytail17**: I had a ponytail when I was younger! Leave me alone! You're SN's funny 2!

ShutChoFace5434: Is not!

**Iusedtohaveaponytail17**: Is 2!

ShutChoFace5434: Is…I see what you're doing, and it's annoying.

**Iusedtohaveaponytail17**: What? What am I doing Toph?

ShutChoFace5434: Whatever. u IM-ed me for a reason, what do u want?

**Iusedtohaveaponytail17**: Well Gee! I can't just talk to u?

ShutChoFace5434: No. u always have a reason.

ShutChoFace5434: It's about camping, isn't it?

**Iusedtohaveaponytail17**: --

ShutChoFace5434: Zuko…Answer me.

**Iusedtohaveaponytail17**: Yeahhhh it is. I don't want to go. Really don't.

ShutChoFace5434: Tough buttons, _ponytail._

**Iusedtohaveaponytail17**: Can't you talk to Sokka or something?

**Iusedtohaveaponytail17**: …Tough Buttons? That's new.

ShutChoFace5434: Hey…I gotta stay fresh, and No. I can't.

**Iusedtohaveaponytail17**:??

ShutChoFace5434: He's Sokka! What'd you want?! We're all going camping and there's no argument.

**Iusedtohaveaponytail17**: But…

ShutChoFace5434: But?

**Iusedtohaveaponytail17**: Idk.

ShutChoFace5434: Look Zuko. I grew up in just as privileged an environment as you did, though we didn't/don't like it, we're used to being treated as "precious cargo." I've never gone camping, and neither have u. Maybe…maybe we're just knocking it b4 we try it…u know?

_Iusedtohaveaponytail17 has signed off. _

ShutChoFace5434: Yeah. That's what I thought. Pansy.

_54PolarBearProtector45 has signed on._

ShutChoFace5434: Oh my gosh! Is it the infamous Aang? The one who never uses his IM?

**54PolarBearProtector45**: Yuh-huh.

ShutChoFace5434: My world has come crashing down. Everything I know is a lie!

**54PolarBearProtector45**: Toph?

ShutChoFace5434: What?

**54PolarBearProtector45**: You're being lame.

ShutChoFace5434: I know! 

ShutChoFace5434: You seem like you're in a bad mood…

ShutChoFace5434: u do it well tho, very Zuko-like…

**54PolarBearProtector45**: I'm not in a bad mood; I'm just…thoughtful is all.

ShutChoFace5434: About?

**54PolarBearProtector45**: Nothing important.

ShutChoFace5434: Katara gotcha down, huh?

**54PolarBearProtector45**: No…

ShutChoFace5434: Yes…

**54PolarBearProtector45**: Fine. I don't want to talk about it though.

ShutChoFace5434: Yes you do.

**54PolarBearProtector45**: You know me to well.

ShutChoFace5434: It's a gift.

**54PolarBearProtector45**: I…

**54PolarBearProtector45**: I want to tell her but I don't know how.

ShutChoFace5434: That's deep. Slightly out of my realm.

**54PolarBearProtector45**: Oh…never mind then.

ShutChoFace5434: Dude, Aang, I was kidding.

**54PolarBearProtector45**: Oh, good.

ShutChoFace5434: Just…do something nice for her. Katara definitely appreciates simple but touching things. Make her something and do something cute with her but not super gushy…u get it?

**54PolarBearProtector45**: Yeah! Toph u rock.

ShutChoFace5434: I know. I'm me, remember?

**54PolarBearProtector45**: Well ur modest.

**54PolarBearProtector45**: That was me being sarcastic!!  R u excited 4 camping?

ShutChoFace5434: No.

**54PolarBearProtector45**: I know u mean yes, you're just pretending 2b all Tough and Toph-y.

ShutChoFace5434: How can I pretend to be Toph-y? I am Toph.

ShutChoFace5434: But if you must know…I'm not excited, but I think it'll b…interesting.

**54PolarBearProtector45**: Okay! Thanks for putting me in a better mood! I'm gonna go pack. C ya 2marrow morn!

_54PolarBearProtector45 has signed off and Katara9loves9Kittens has signed on._

**Katara9loves9Kittens**: I just missed Aang, didn't I?

ShutChoFace5434: Hello 2 u 2. And yeah, he just logged off.

**Katara9loves9Kittens**: Wonderful. Now I'm going to have to go call him…again. And, Hi.

ShutChoFace5434: Bc?

**Katara9loves9Kittens**: I'm riding up with him…I wanted 2 know if he wanted me to bring anything…music, food, a map…stuff like that. I called once already, but I got the busy sound, so thought he might be online…for once in a blue moon.

ShutChoFace5434: Oh…he didn't mention anything about that.

**Katara9loves9Kittens**: Yeah…

ShutChoFace5434: k…

**Katara9loves9Kittens**: Some advice?

ShutChoFace5434: Sure…

ShutChoFace5434: I'd say make him some cookies and about the map…bring it. Sokka's gonna get us lost. I can feel it.

**Katara9loves9Kittens**: This is amusing. He's reading over my shoulder.

ShutChoFace5434: Good. He needs to know that.

**Katara9loves9Kittens**: He says "Hey! You're mean!"

ShutChoFace5434: I try Sokka, I try.

**Katara9loves9Kittens**: Well, I'm gonna go make those cookies now.

ShutChoFace5434: Don't burn them…

**Katara9loves9Kittens**: Mmkay. Ttyl!

ShutChoFace5434: Yup.

_Katara9loves9Kittens has signed off. _

Mycalculatorwatchiscoolerthanyourcellphone has signed on.

**Mycalculatorwatchiscoolerthanyourcellphone**: Ur Mean!

ShutChoFace5434: I know, Katara told me.

**Mycalculatorwatchiscoolerthanyourcellphone**: So how r u? I've missed u.

ShutChoFace5434: Sokka, It's only been like 3 hours.

**Mycalculatorwatchiscoolerthanyourcellphone**: That doesn't mean I didn't miss u.

ShutChoFace5434: Stop, what do u want?

**Mycalculatorwatchiscoolerthanyourcellphone**: Nothin.

ShutChoFace5434: Oh...well then, I'm flattered and I'm fine.

ShutChoFace5434: …

ShutChoFace5434: u still want something tho.

**Mycalculatorwatchiscoolerthanyourcellphone**: Do not. I just…wanted to talk 2 u. is that ok? I mean…u are my gf.

ShutChoFace5434: Fine. It's fine.

**Mycalculatorwatchiscoolerthanyourcellphone**: --

ShutChoFace5434: So…talk!

**Mycalculatorwatchiscoolerthanyourcellphone**: How…do you IM people…ur blind.

ShutChoFace5434: I'm blind. How shocking.

ShutChoFace5434: I have Braille keyboard and my computer reads what you type to me out loud.

**Mycalculatorwatchiscoolerthanyourcellphone**: Interesting.

**Mycalculatorwatchiscoolerthanyourcellphone**: Teknalogee's cool.

ShutChoFace5434: You totally messed up the spelling of technology…(My computer didn't know what u meant and had to read each letter to me. That's how bad u suck)

**Mycalculatorwatchiscoolerthanyourcellphone**: Well we all can't b awesome spellers like the blind! P

**Mycalculatorwatchiscoolerthanyourcellphone**: …u rlly think I'm gonna get us lost?

ShutChoFace5434: Yes.

ShutChoFace5434: No.

ShutChoFace5434: Prolly.

ShutChoFace5434: Maybe.

ShutChoFace5434: Idk.

**Mycalculatorwatchiscoolerthanyourcellphone**: So which out of those 5 answers is the right 1?

ShutChoFace5434: last.

**Mycalculatorwatchiscoolerthanyourcellphone**: That's what I thought.

**Mycalculatorwatchiscoolerthanyourcellphone**: So…any ideas how I could _avoid_ getting us lost?

ShutChoFace5434: Aw hell. Y u 2?

**Mycalculatorwatchiscoolerthanyourcellphone**: What?

ShutChoFace5434: The advice thing. Am I some1 who screams "Psychiatrist" to u ppl?

**Mycalculatorwatchiscoolerthanyourcellphone**: Well…now that u mention it. Kinda, yeah.

ShutChoFace5434: Fuck. That's not what I meant Sokka.

**Mycalculatorwatchiscoolerthanyourcellphone**: I know but it was funny 2 say.

ShutChoFace5434: Ugh. Ur crazy.

**Mycalculatorwatchiscoolerthanyourcellphone**: Thank you!

**Mycalculatorwatchiscoolerthanyourcellphone**: --

**Mycalculatorwatchiscoolerthanyourcellphone**: --

ShutChoFace5434: Sokka? u there?

**Mycalculatorwatchiscoolerthanyourcellphone**: --

**Mycalculatorwatchiscoolerthanyourcellphone**: --

ShutChoFace5434: Hellllllllllooooooooooo.

**Mycalculatorwatchiscoolerthanyourcellphone**: --

**Mycalculatorwatchiscoolerthanyourcellphone**: Sorry! I just remembered that u told Katara 2 go bake, so I was making sure nothing's exploding in the kitchen.

ShutChoFace5434: Makes sense.

ShutChoFace5434: I g2g Sokka. The 'Rents call.

**Mycalculatorwatchiscoolerthanyourcellphone**: Oh.

ShutChoFace5434: They want to ruin my life some more. No need to be concerned or anything.

**Mycalculatorwatchiscoolerthanyourcellphone**: Umm…right. See yuh brite and early…ugh. Maybe four hours was too much.

ShutChoFace5434: Hell yes. Bye.

**Mycalculatorwatchiscoolerthanyourcellphone**: Bye.

_ShutChoFace5434 has signed off._

_Mycalculatorwatchiscoolerthanyourcellphone has signed off._

--

**To: Aang, Zuko, Toph, Katara**

Fill out this survey and send it to everyone. Click the link:

When Going Camping with Friends: An Online Survey

**-Sokka**

--

Aang

**I can't leave home with out my: **_Orange Converse_

**Every morning I need: **_Trix Cereal_

**My Best Friend is: **_Katara or Zuko_

**I've been in **_No_** Relationships with **_no one (Unless you count one date with Meng…The stalker-chick…)_

**My life revolves around: **_Being Eco-Friendly. Saving the Polar bears._

**I love camping because: **_It keeps you in check. Nature is a beautiful thing and it's everywhere. You don't get to take in the beauty of it when you're at home, but camping lets you appreciate it because there's nothing distracting, like TV or video games._

Zuko

**I can't leave home with out my: **_Cell_

**Every morning I need: **_Pepsi and a snickers_

**My Best Friend is: **_Sokka_

**I've been in **_1_** Relationships with **_Mai_

**My life revolves around: **_Guitar Hero, Diving_

**I love camping because: **_I live for being forced into things._

_(By the way Sokka, I love surveys as much as camping. I really wish that you'd stop sending these…they make me groan.)_

Sokka

**I can't leave home with out my: **_Guitar_

**Every morning I need: **_a PB&J sandwich and coffee_

**My Best Friend is: **_Toph _

**I've been in **_3_** Relationships with **_Yue, Suki and Toph_

**My life revolves around: **_Music_

**I love camping because: **_it's fun. You get to swim and hike and save girls from the "scary noises." Although that may not work with Toph…_

Toph

**I can't leave home with out my: **_nothing. I'm really not that materialistic._

**Every morning I need: **_My pillow. I don't get up in the morning. What's wrong with you people?_

**My Best Friend is: **_Well…I should say it's Katara because she's my only girl-friend but it's Sokka. Katara's sort of kinda close…ish. _

**I've been in **_1_** Relationships with **_Sokka (The Duke DOESN'T count! It was one date, dammit. ONE DATE!)_

**My life revolves around: **_Martial Arts_

**I love camping because: **_I don't know. Haven't been yet. We'll find out._

_(Yeah…the scary noises thing Sokka, It will most definitely NOT work…FYI.) _

Katara

**I can't leave home with out my: **_Lip Gloss and swimsuit/goggles_

**Every morning I need: **_a shower_

**My Best Friend is: **_Aang and Zuko_

**I've been in **_1_** Relationships with **_Jet, the bastard who cheated on me with Azula_

**My life revolves around: **_Wanting to become a doctor_

**I love camping because: **_it's something my family used to do before Mom died. We'd go camping and Sokka and Dad would fish and Mom and me would make bracelets and lunch and go swimming. The camping memories are some of my fondest. _

**XX**

A/N: Sokka sent the survey in an email, if that confused you. I'm going to maintain Sokka and Toph's banter and sarcasm with each other in this story. They're dating, yes, but that doesn't mean they have to act different around one another. I mean, in sappy sappy yuck guck moments…sure, but not at regular times.

Sokka's "exploding in the kitchen" line came from Ali. She actually said that to me a while ago on the phone. I don't remember why…but she did.

Um, Survey. Yes, it was random-ish. But a lot of it will come back later, and I was developing character (even though you basically know them already…)…like the in the morning stuff, that'll be back next chapter and they love camping because: -- will be revisited a lot…and so on.

Questions?

Comments?

Concerns?

Tell me how I'm writing; Call the "Submit a Review" Number at the left-hand bottom of this page.

Hee Hee. It's like the "tell me how I'm driving" bumper stickers. (I've always secretly wanted to call one and say that the person sucked so then they get fired or something…but then they would come stalk/kill me and I'm really not mean enough to lie and cost someone their job.)

-Mandi (Toruh)

P.S. Yeah, I'm weird.


	4. Morning Grins and Groans

Guitars and Stars: Chapter 4:

Guitars and Stars: _Chapter 4_: _Morning Grins and Groans _

A/N: Hi peoples.

In case you were confused:

Summer's just begun. **I Hate Creepy Songs** took place on a Saturday sometime in early June.

Aang/Toph- going to be 11th graders

Katara- going to be 12th grader

Zuko/Sokka- going to 1st year of College

That is all.

ATLA

SOKKA PoV

I looked down and blinked. Was I… was I wearing a coat? It obviously looked gray to me…but it also looked eerily familiar. Like…the one from Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. Hmm, interesting.

A swarm of Oompa Loompa's ran up to me. "Sokka Wonka!" They called. "Sokka Wonka! Sokka Wonka! The chocolate river is broken! Sokka! Sokka!"

Suddenly the Oompa Loompa's started sounding less like Oompa Loompa's and more like…Katara.

I opened my eyes and promptly shut them again. I rolled over. In the second my eyes were opened, I saw a sight I hated. My sister, wet and wrapped in a towel. I honestly tried to avoid seeing her like that…it was super gross. 'Cause under that towel she was…you know…_naked._

She shook me. "Sokka. I know you're awake. You need to get out of bed."

I opened my mouth wide and groaned, covering my head with my blanket.

"Okay Sokka. Be that way. Just so you know though, Aang and Zuko will be here in twenty minutes."

Twenty minutes? Why'd she get me up! I could still be sleeping. I pulled the blanket further over my head. "Come get me in ten."

Katara's eyebrows just about shot off her head. "You're going to get ready _and _eat in _ten minutes_?"

"Yes. We don't all need to primp for an hour like you. Now, GO. AWAY. The sound of you're voice is making it hard to pretend you're not there."

"I don't primp for an hour. It's more like 40 minutes."

"Welllll, _Excuse me_ for being bad at math. GO!"

"Fine!" Katara stormed out of my bedroom and slammed the door.

I yawned and sat up. She was gone, but there was no way I'd be getting back to sleep after that annoying squabble.

After lazily throwing on jeans, sneakers and a hoodie, I slumped downstairs and put on a pot of coffee. It was going to be a long day. I knew that besides me, Toph would probably...no, _would_… need some coffee too.

I reached into the refrigerator and pulled out one of my many already made PB&J sandwiches.

I took a bite and grabbed my cellphone. Zuko always had his with him, so I called him instead of Aang. "Hey." I said, smacking my mouth, trying to coax the Peanut Butter down.

"What?"

"You at Aang's?"

"Yeah…we're leaving now. We'll be there in five-ish."

"Cool."

I pressed the red "end" button. My next call was to Toph. I wanted to make sure she was close to alive by the time we got to her house. Needless to say, Toph was_ not _a morning person.

Toph's family butler picked up the phone. "Bei Fong Residence, CEO's of Flying Boar Family Shopping Association and Store Chain. How can I be an assistance to you?"

"Er…Toph?"

"If you would hold for just a moment. Please. I will retrieve Miss Bei Fong."

"Uh…yeah."

Talking to her butler always made me feel weird. He was from Ireland and had a heavy accent. Plus he talked weird…

There was silence and then I heard, "I'm going to _**KILL**_ who's ever calling me this early!"

_Shit._ "Hiya…Toph."

"Is this Sokka?"

I nodded. "I mean, yeah."

"Oh god. Did you just nod? Sokka! We're on the phone for Pirate's sake."

"Well…yah know… I'm really bad at-…_Pirate's sake_?"

"You're missing the point! It's _EARLY_!"

"Wait…I thought we were talking about my nodding problem."

"You're very frustrating. I hope you know."

"Katara tells me all the time."

"Well, that's one thing that Katara and I can- STOP DISTRACTING ME! I'm going back to bed."

"Toph! Wait!"

"…_Fine_."

"We'll be at your house soon. I'm bringing coffee."

"Good. Great. Awesome. Cool. _BED_."

I heard the dial tone.

"Well that was an effective conversation." I mumbled.

Katara entered the kitchen and began rummaging for something to eat, "What was an effective conversation?"

I set my phone down on the counter. "Nothing. Just talkin' to Toph."

Katara turned around just to glare at me. It was creepy. "Are you insane!? Do you have an early death wish!? You called _Toph_? At," She glanced at the clock. "7 in the morning! What the heck is wrong with you?"

"I just wanted to make sure she was ready when we got there."

I sat down at the kitchen table and started reading the business section of the Newspaper.

Katara sat across from me and grabbed the "Local Sports" section.

"Well Whadda ya know!" Katara squealed.

I scowled at her over the Paper. "What."

"Haru qualified for the Junior Olympics."

"How splendid for Haru…I don't really care."

"I think it's really cool. Someone from our school being in the Olympics."

"First of all, It's the _Junior_ Olympics…and second, neh." I stuck out my tongue and continued reading.

"You're just pissed 'cause you used to better than Haru until you broke your leg last year."

I set my paper down and made a "_Don't even_" face at her. "No."

"Yes." Katara smirked. Her "_I know more than you do_" smirk.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes. It _is_."

"No. It _is not_."

"_Yes!_"

"_N-!_"

I was cut off with a yell of, "Katara! Sokka! _Shut. Up_."

"Zuko?"

"Yes. Now quit fighting and load your stuff in the cars."

"Where are you?" I looked absently around the kitchen. "Hello?"

Zuko appeared in the archway. "Are you retarded? Where'd you think I was? Hanging from the ceiling?"

I chuckled to myself. "Ninja Zuko. Ha. Secret Agent Zuko. Ha. Spider Zuko. Ha."

Zuko looked over at Katara. "Is he always this weird in the morning?"

"Yeah." Katara smiled, slinging a backpack over her shoulder. "He's adopted or something."

Zuko looked at the still laughing me, then Katara. "I can understand that. Now come on you two. Let's go."

I grabbed my stuff off of the floor and on my way out of the kitchen, I ran into my grandmother.

She tilted her head and gave me a forceful smile. "Be nice to your sister."

"Yeah Gran. I will."

She arched her eyebrows. "You better."

"I said I-"

She put her finger to my lips. "Shh. No more. Just do it."

I nodded and pushing back a smile, acted frightened.

She removed her finger, "Go, have fun."

KATARA PoV

I slathered on some more lip-gloss and walked out the front door. Outside, leaning against his car, was Aang. He was twirling his keys on his finger, absent-mindedly. I smiled knowingly when I saw the orange converse on his feet. "Hey Aang!" I called, waving.

He suddenly perked up; the keys went flying from his hands and came to a crash on…Zuko's red Hummer. Aang's eyes went wide as he saw Zuko coming out the door behind me, Sokka in tow.

He scrambled onto the hood, desperately reaching for the keys. He grabbed the keys, and thankfully, there were no scratches on the paint. Still, he was sprawled on Zuko's hood…with Zuko looking right at him.

Zuko placed his hand on my shoulder. "What's he doing?"

I shrugged.

Zuko walked over to the Hummer, crouching over, his face right in front of Aang's. "What. Are you _doing_?"

Aang shoved his face into the car. He rubbed his cheek against it as if it were something fuzzy. "I'm just admiring your amazing finish. It's so precise. So smooth."

Zuko rolled his eyes. "Oh. Of _course_. …You're a strange Kid."

Aang hopped of his hood. "Thank you. Er…Katara?"

I was in a daze. "…Wha-Yeah?"

"You want me to take your stuff?" He pointed to my backpack.

"Oh…yeah, sure."

He took the bag and put in the trunk.

XXX-XXX

Sokka, Aang, Zuko and I all stood on the Front Porch.

Sokka broke our silence. "Sooo…should we go get Toph now?"

We all cringed, thinking of what that had in store for us.

"Well," Aang said, smiling vibrantly. "We should. We're gonna have to do it some time anyway. Better sooner than later…right?"

We slowly made our way to the edge of the road, by the cars.

Zuko took a swig of the Pepsi in his hand. "We leavin' or what?"

He carelessly tipped the can over, a drip coming out. He chucked the can into the road, and turned to go towards his driver's seat.

A hand shot out of nowhere and grabbed his sleeve. The hand was Aang's. "Zuko. You should really go get that and recycle it…it's soo awful for the environment, for animals…for everything."

Zuko sighed.

Aang continued, hoping to get to him somehow, "And if saving the earth isn't enough incentive for you…they just raised the littering fine to _a thousand dollars_."

Aang raised his eyebrows hopefully.

Zuko sighed again.

"Zuko," He pleaded. "Please? Do you even understand where I'm coming from? This could _hurt the world_!"

Sokka groaned. "Zuko! Just go get the damn can so we can leave."

"Fine," Zuko grumbled. "But only so we can leave."

Aang grinned contently. "Just think about it Zuko. Now you know, so you won't have to do it again! You'll just recycle it next time and all will be good."

"Right," Zuko mumbled. "Of course."

We got in our respective cars and headed for the Bei Fong Estate.

XXX-XXX

TOPH PoV

"Miss Toph. You're friends are here."

_Fuck_. "Okay."

I rolled off my bed, my feet making contact with the floor. I grabbed my pillow and threw on a pair of flip-flops.

I trudged down the stairs and could hear voices. My mother was questioning and lecturing my friends.

"Now, Children. How much time are you _actually _spending outdoors? Dear Tophie has a fragile airway and mustn't be around too much dirt."

There was a snort from Zuko. "Really? _Dear Tophie_ has a fragile airway? Because some things that come out of her mouth aren't exactly delicate."

My mother gasped. "What do you mean by-?"

I yawned loudly, cutting my mother off.

Everyone's attention was now on me. "Are we gonna leave or what?"

"Aren't you…aren't you going to get dressed?" Katara asked me, almost in dismay.

I raised an eyebrow. "I'm wearing clothes, aren't I?"

"I suppose…but you look so…_messy_."

My mother had already left the room but was eavesdropping and called, "Toph! Go put on one of your pretty sundresses!"

I groaned, while the others giggled. "_NO_ Mom."

I turned back to Katara, " I don't need to primp like you."

SOKKA PoV

Katara's mouth went wide; she looked at Toph, then me.

"Wha-How-You-…" She sputtered.

I shrugged. "We both have a distaste for your excessive grooming."

"You- you _talk_ about me!?"

I shrugged once more. "We talk about everything."

"_Well_!" Katara huffed. "_I'll_ be outside!"

"Great," Aang mumbled, rubbing his temples. "She's gonna be like that the whole ride now. Thanks Toph."

Toph grinned at him. "Hey, don't give me _all_ the credit. Sokka helped."

Zuko covered his mouth and nodded.

Aang groaned. "Whatever. It's gonna be a long ride."

He slowly made his way outside, dragging his feet the whole way.

Zuko took his hand off his mouth and burst into laughter. "I really thought this trip was going to be an insane amount of lameness…but it might actually be ok…"

Toph laughed too. "Especially now that Katara's pissed as hell."

Toph's mother appeared. "Toph? _Did you_ just say that? Those…those_ naughty_ _words_?"

I grabbed Toph's hand. "No Mrs. Bei Fong. That was… _Zuko_." I pointed sharply in his direction, as if I was tattling.

He slowly inched backwards towards the door. "Yes," _Inch_. "I did," _Inch_. "It was," _Inch._ "Me." On the last word, Zuko bolted out the door in a mad dash to his Hummer. Mrs. Bei Fong had strict policies for swearing in her home. Which was ironic because Toph's language around us was very…colorful.

So now it was the three of us. Toph; half asleep, holding my hand and her pillow, Mrs. Bei Fong; arms crossed harshly over her chest, tapping her foot in a very irritated manner, and Me; awkwardly shifting on my feet.

We stood like that for a moment; Mrs. Bei Fong staring at us and us (me) looking at our feet uncomfortably.

Toph then made a break for the door, but was stopped because she was still holding my hand. She gave a pull, jerking me forward. "_Come on_, you noodlecake. _Let's_ GO." She motioned her head nonchalantly at her mother.

"Oooooh." I willingly followed her out the door.

The tables turned then, with me leading her to Zuko's hummer.

I sat next to Zuko in the passenger's seat and Toph layed down across the back seat.

She shoved her head into the pillow. "See ya in four hours!"

I spun around in my seat, facing her. "What? You're going to sleep the whole time?"

"Dufe. Soffa. If's Eighf. I life my sleef. Shuff your fafe and leaf me alone." Toph's head never lifted from the pillow, her words were muffled and hard to understand.

I looked at Zuko, confused.

He shrugged and I decided I didn't want to get into it. "Ok Toph. You do that."

"SHUFF YO FAFE!"

"Ok, sorry. Have a good nap."

"FAFE!"

XXX-XXX

AANG PoV

We'd been driving for about an hour and Katara's cookies had come in handy. But it turned out; I didn't eat a single one. Katara ate the whole batch, but I was still grateful. It lightened her mood, which was good for me.

It was a wonderful day. We couldn't have asked for a better one. The sun was shinning brightly, but it wasn't hot. It was sunny and a comfortable glowing warm. The clouds were puffy and soft looking. They were sprinkled across the sky, clumped together in some spots with clear, baby blue sky showing in between.

I was smiling; A wide and light smile that was hurting my cheeks. But it hurt in a good way, I was just…happy.

Since Sokka was our "Camping Plan/Idea-Guy", he had the directions. Zuko, Sokka and Toph were in the lead, my car following.

Ahead of me, I saw Zuko's hand pop out of his window.

A quick second later, I saw a brown wrapper go flying by my window.

I turned to Katara, trying to piece a sentence together. "Did you-…I just-…was that-…_Eh, gosh…_Zuko!"

Katara titled her head at me, a look of concern crossing her features. "Aang…What did Zuko do?"

"He…He…"

"Breathe Aang."

I took a hasty breath. "Zuko littered_. AGAIN_. This time it was his Snickers wrapper."

"Well…" Katara paused for a moment, thoughtful.

KATARA PoV

I wasn't sure what I could do to help Aang. When he got like this, I didn't know how to handle it. His passion for the environment was strong, something I didn't connect with. I _understood it_ and _respected it_…but the same drive just wasn't there. "Why don't you call him…and talk…about it?"

He sighed, shaking his head. "If I tried Zuko would just shut me down without hearing me out. And plus, it's against the law."

"Oh. I see. Yeah. You're right."

There was silence between us. I was wondering what he was thinking. I really wanted to make sure he was okay. I didn't like the unhappy Aang.

I looked at him empathetically. "Aang, if anything's bothering you…Well, I know you and Zuko are," I thought for a moment. "_Different people_. You have different views on things and think in a diverse way. You're both great but…if anything about him is troubling you…let it out. Tell me. Now. Just, get it out of your system so there are no hard feelings between the two of you later."

He rubbed his hand across the top of his hair. "I don't know Katara. I guess it can't hurt…but…"

I looked at him softly. "You want to…and you should, do it."

"Fine…He just seems to have no passion. There's no fire in him. I look at him and see blah. He's just so…normal. He claims to live for diving, but he's never training…he…"

His voice trailed off.

Just when I thought he was calmed down, Aang started talking again. Faster and louder than before. "And…and he hurts the environment! I tell him! I tell him _all the time_! He agrees at the moment, but it's an on-going thing! I'm out all the time trying to make the world a better place. Zuko should start with himself. He should change himself! And plus. HE DRIVES A HUMMER!"

Aang looked furious. He began gritting his teeth and his face flushed with a boiling red. "It's INSANITY! What's the point of me having a hybrid, if there's people like _Zuko_ who harm the earth with their fuckin' hummers!"

My eyes widened. Did Aang just swear? I've seen him get riled up about the environment before, but, gosh, he must be really angry to swear.

I chanced a glance at him. "That's it…isn't it Aang? His Hummer's been bothering you. It's brand-new…"

"I guess. I really haven't gotten used to it…that could be the underlying problem."

"Well…that's good. See? We made some progress. You won't be angry now."

Aang took a slow breath. "I…sure."

XXX-XXX

ZUKO PoV

I heard a groan from behind me as Toph woke up. She blinked her eyes and sat up. She sluggishly fastened her seatbelt. "How much longer…"

Sokka was enthralled with his map, and hadn't noticed her stirring. I replied for him, "3 Hours…it hasn't been that long. You should go back to sleep."

Yeah. That's good. That's what he'd say.

Toph rolled her visionless eyes at me. "Nah. I sat up for a reason. Are you having stupid problems?"

"Noo. Why?"

She shrugged. "No reason actually. You just sound dumber than usual, not that you usually sound smart or any-."

"TOPH! You're awake!" Sokka dropped his map on the floor, turned and smiled at her. "Have a good nap?"

"Remember my previous response Sokka."

He turned around.

"Good." Toph continued talking to me, "So…anything interesting around? What's going on in the world?"

I sped up a little, hoping Aang would get the hint and catch up. The kid was a good driver, but when he went into Daydream mode, he slowed down a bit. "We're passing a farm…"

"Boring."

"There's a dark brown cow…"

"And? Colors don't help…"

"It could be making chocolate milk."

"I'm not five Zuko."

"Well…there's a truck in front of us from "SOZIN'S CABLE TV"."

"Sozin…as in…you and Azula?"

"Used to be me…but Yeah… You can tell because it's got one of those obnoxious, "Want better Cable? Tell me how I'm driving." stickers."

A smile erupted onto Toph's face. "No. Frickin'. Way."

"Uh…yes?"

"LET'S CALL IT!"

XXX-XXX

A/N: SOKKA WONKA FTW!

Yes, The Bei Fong's own a Wal-mart-esk store chain, thus they are loaded.

Yes, The Sozin's (Azula, Ozai) own a Cable TV company, thus they are also loaded.

For the record: I think Zuko's fine the way he is…don't get all hatin'.

I'm going to have loads of fun writing the calling scene.

Katara ate the whole batch--Cookies do amazing, amazing things.

This is my re-write. I started this chapter and it was shit. Really, it was so incredibly suck-ish and I'm happy I did re-write it because this is definitely better.

So…everyone is different in the morning. I am very much like Toph. I'm like…LET ME SLEEP! I just…ugh. Morning.

Dude, I totally realized that there's an innuendo in there…two, if you have a nasty mind…can you find them?

Now that I finished this chapter, guess what I'm gonna do. Go watch DuckTales. I'm having this strange urge.

_**I just wanted to warn you**__**: **_Time between updates might/probably will begin to slow down. Obviously school is coming up. And…I have swim practice 6 days a week…plus homework and Girl Scouts so… just tellin'. I will not abandon this story though; I lovez it too much.

(XX)

_**I be lovin' the reviews and any constructive criticism you have is also welcome. Thank you all so much.**_

-Mandi (Toruh)


	5. Cable TV

Guitars and Stars: Chapter 5: Sozin's call…met

Guitars and Stars: _Chapter 5: Cable TV _

A/N: This Chappie is mostly _NOT_ PoV's, it was the only way I could portray it well…

Rated "Awesome" for _Wild Shenanigans_.

**OMG, Sorry this took sooooo long! School and Stuff!**

ZUKO PoV

I sighed. "Do we _have to_?"

Toph's grin widened, "Yes, we _have to_."

I dug my phone out of my pocket. I punched in the number, sadly by heart.

XXX-XXX

Zuko shifted his phone from one ear to the other while it rang. "You have reached Sozin's Cable. If your cable has gone out or the picture is fuzzy, please press 1. If your cable box recently exploded, please press 2. If you're calling in regards of our drivers, please press 3."

Zuko rolled his eyes and pressed number three.

He drifted into a daze as he listened to "_Sozin's History of Greatness_" while his call was transferred.

Somewhere in the Sozin Co. building, a crazy old man with white hair flying every which way, picked up the phone. "Hello. Please state your name."

When no one replied, the man began getting frustrated. "_Hello?_ Hello, _is anyone_ _there_?"

Zuko snapped out of his daydream with a cough. "Yes…this is…Li."

The man grabbed a neon yellow post-it note and wrote down "Li". "And if you don't mind me asking, what is your last name?"

"Erhm…Brat…wurst?" _Crap. _Zuko thought_, I am such a retard. Bratwurst? What was I thinking!_  
The man ignored the fact the Li was questioning his own last name, and wrote it down. He did his job; he didn't care what the people were like. "Alright Mr. Bratwurst. My name is Doc. What is the serial number of the truck you are calling about?"  
Zuko squinted, looking for familiar red letters. "Uh…9,3,2,4,2."

"Splendid," Doc sighed. Enthusiastic was not his thing. He was too old for this. "I need you to answer a few questions."

"Right." Zuko replied lamely.

"Were there any others with you when you were driving by or behind the truck?" Doc was talking fast now. He wanted to _get out_ of here. It was time for his mid-morning break…but he couldn't just abandon someone.  
Zuko could hear the restlessness in Doc's voice and he found it utterly amusing. "Yeah."

"Ok, please continue."

"They're Kherra and Hahn."

Doc sighed once more. "Could I have ages please?"

"Oh!" Zuko said, smile growing on his face, "Sorry. Duh. Ages, of course. Same as me!"

Doc gritted his teeth and gripped the phone harder. "And _how old_ are _you Sir_?"

Zuko stifled his laughter, "Oh! 18! You'll have to excuse me. I have trouble answering questions."

"That's nice." Doc covered his end of the phone and groaned, as Li continued droning on.

"I didn't do to well in school, you see. Because of the question thing, ya know. I only got B's. B's were my highest. Sometimes," Zuko lowered his voice to a whisper. "_Sometimes_, I even got _C's_!"

"_That's nice_."

"My teachers weren't nice about that, one even-"

"_Sir_. Would you _mind_ if I _continued_ with my _questions?_"  
Zuko smiled, _he's getting annoyed now._ "Yeah, go right ahead."

Doc licked his lips agitatedly. "Are they all comfortable with giving their opinion on the situation?"

"I…guess."

"Very Well _Sir_. Bushi should pick his phone up after a ring or two_. Good Morning_."

Zuko stifled his laughter, as his call got transferred. "Toph. Sokka."

Sokka was half asleep and jerked for a moment, waking himself abruptly. "Wha-huh-Yes?"

Toph took a lazy breath and explained, "Your name's Hahn. We're gonna make up a bunch of shit about the truck in front of us. 'Kay?"

Sokka looked around vacantly. "Uh…"

"Just play along. Okay?" Toph gave him a sincere look. "You're not a huge dumbass, you'll figure it out…"

Sokka nodded firmly, as if he always knew what was going on. "Right. Of course."

Doc picked up the phone once more. There'd been some staff cutbacks so now he had to be Bushi too. "Hello, Name Please."

Zuko rolled his eyes, recognizing the man's voice. "Li Bratwurst, Hahn Papaya and Kherra Bear."

Toph smacked him in the back of the head. "Care-a-Bear?!"

He shrugged and spoke into the phone. "Care-a-Bear First? Ok."

He gave Toph the phone.

She immediately began rambling. "He's swerving a lot. OH! He just went off the ro-never mind he's back-He just THREW a CHICKEN wing OUT THE window! And I can hear him singing along to "Every Time We Touch" by Cascada! And now-"

Bushi/Doc sighed. "Right. Thank You. Let me talk to Hahn."  
"But…But…I…" Her voice got small. "I wasn't done."

"TOUGH BUTTONS," Bushi/Doc yelled. "Let me talk-"

"Hey! Tough buttons is my thing."

Bushi/Doc groaned. "My niece says it…ok? That's where I got it from; I didn't steal it from you."

Toph's visionless eyes widened. "Uncle Doc?"

"Toph? What are you-?"

Toph shut the phone and shoved it back at Zuko. "Shit! Can he call back?"  
Zuko shrugged. "How would I know?"  
"You're DAD OWNS THE COMPANY."

"I disowned him, he's not my dad anymore."

"SAME DIFFERENCE."

The phone rang, something deep and depressing sounding rang out. Zuko picked it up. "Hello?"

"May I speak to Toph?"

"Uhh…" Zuko took up some sort of accent. "No-uh, you may not- uh. We- uh don't have- uh Toph- uh hear- uh. Wrong-a number. My- uh name- uh is-uh …Frank… uh."

Doc/Bushi slammed the phone down angrily, leaving Zuko…Frank…to hear the dial tone.

Zuko sat his phone down next to him and scowled at Toph. "Never. Again."

Sokka looked up from the window. "Hey! I didn't get to talk!"

XXXXXXX

A/N: So, I realize the actual plot of this story hasn't happened much. Sorry if that bothers you. The next chapter is going have some Mc Donald's-Bathroom-Rest Stops Craziness… (Maybe…undecided still)

So, don't worry…When they actually get to Wonderland Island the plot will kick right back up. Fate Son will come in and intervene, Zutara/Kataang-y ness (Kataang is currently winning on the poll but I'll be hinting at both until I need to make a final decision and close the poll) will start happening, and a new problem (maybe 2…) will arise between Toph and Sokka. Just hang in there; the plot bunnies have not taken away my storyline…

Well, that was a very informative Author's Note. -Pats for Mandi- Good Job, Self.

Reviews Please. –Mwah!- I love all you review-ee's.

-Mandi (Toruh)

P.S.- If you could, check out "_When Toph and Zuko Fix Problems_" or "_Journey's End_" and drop me a review! If you do that, **Thanks! You Rock! **

**IF YOU'RE LOOKING FOR ZUTARA: **Strangers Waiting

**IF YOU'RE LOOKING FOR ZUTARA MIXED WITH KATAANG:** So, Do You Believe Me Now?

_Reviews for above are welcome!_


	6. Arrival

Guitars and Stars Chapter 6 Guitars and Stars Chapter 6

**A/N: **Gah! This took soo long. Sorry. I was deathly ill for a few days and instead of listing stuff, I've just been plain busy. 'Kay?

ATLATOPH PoV

I heard a click, then the engine shut off. Two car doors opened and shut and then another opened.

I almost assumed that we were at Wonderland Island, but then I remembered _Sokka_ was leading this trip. We probably meant his bad luck had radiated onto Zuko, thus making his car break down.

For once though, I should've trusted my assumption.

It was Sokka who opened the door next to me. He leaned over me and whispered, "Up and at 'um Toph. We're here." He softly planted a kiss on my cheek and shut the door again.

My fingers drifted to the spot where he kissed me, as they always did, then I rolled onto my back. "Ehhhh."

I heard Sokka chuckle from outside. "Yeah, I figured that's how you'd be. Give yourself a minute and come out here when you're ready."

"Right," I sat up and sighed, blowing at my bangs. "Is Zuko checking us in?"

I opened the door and stepped out of the vehicle. It startled me a little though; I wasn't expecting the gap between the Hummer and the ground. I stumbled, but Sokka caught me. Can you say _FLASHBACK_?

But this time, Sokka didn't stumble too. "Uhuh, Him and Aang are in there right now."

I nodded, mindlessly kicking the dirt. "Mmkay."

XXX

ZUKO PoV

I gritted my teeth. "SOKKA. KURUK. You old, overweight-"

Aang's hand shot over my mouth. "What my friend here means is-"

I pushed his hand off. "What I mean is: I've said this _four_ times. _Sokka. Kuruk_. Now check us in dammit!"

The elderly man turned to a filing cabinet and tapped his wooden cane on the floor, mumbling the whole time. "Sokka. Sokka. Kuruk. Sokka."

He opened a drawer and began sifting through files. His hands came to rest on the "K" file; he pulled it out and set it on the counter top in front of us.

"Now," He said, his voice as rickety as he was, "Let me find my glasses."

His hand not occupied by the cane reached into his pocket, revealing a pair of glasses. They were huge and purple, of all things. Purple.

He shakily placed them on his eyes and went through the stack of K's.

I looked from the man, to a bright, smiling Aang and facepalmed.

**A/N:** I also suffered from serious Writer's block whilst writing this, Sorry it was insanely short but ya know…Next will be longer, PROMISE. But, on a side note, they made it!! 'Nother side note, Yay for Tokka goodness!

Reviews Pwetty Pwease!

-Mandi (Toruh)


	7. Soooo Close

Guitars and Stars: Chapter 7:

**Guitars and Stars: Chapter 7:**

**A/N:** -DOES HUMONGOUS HAPPY DANCE- Writer's block is gone!! YAY! I got a bottle of "Writer's Block Be Gone" and sprayed it all over my brain. Hah. Not.

Sorry last Chappie was short, but at least I updated…right? Now this one on the other hand, is crazy amazingly long. And it's packed with Zutara AND Kataang goodness. So, yes you may kiss my feet. (Joking.)

ZUKO PoV

"Here it is, guys!" Sokka called, using a grand swooping arm gesture, throwing his limb in the direction of the site. "Campsite Number 734."

I looked at our campsite. Ugh. The campsite was located on the river and had two barren bushes on the left-hand side perimeter. There was a fire-pit and a picnic table on water's edge, surrounded by dirt and rock. There was enough grassy space to comfortably fit our two tents.

Sokka began right away by barking out orders, "Katara! Aang! …Toph. You guys unload, Zuko and I'll set up the tent!"

I raised my eyebrow. "We…will?"

Sokka nodded vigorously and turned back to his schedule.

Aang came up to me and dumped the tent poles at my feet, and Toph promptly dropped the bag containing stakes and the actual tent right next to the poles.

"_Great_," I sighed. "Hey Sokka! How do I set this thing up?"  
"Uhuh, whatever you say, Zuko." He waved his hand at me as if to confirm that he really wasn't listening. "I'll help you in a second."  
"Um, Right. Dumbass," I grumbled.  
More like 10 minutes later, Sokka set his schedule down on the picnic table and came over to me. He began unraveling the tent, "Zuko, Grab the poles and start connecting them."

I mumble-muttered the whole time as I hooked the pole pieces together.

When I was done Sokka grabbed the poles out of my hands and began sliding them through various loops on the edge of the tent.

He took a step back, hands on hips, nodding, to admire his work. "Look's good, right Zuko?"  
I nodded, standing beside him.

"Okay, cool. Now let's each grab a side and push it up." Sokka said, "Then we're done."

"Right Sokka." We each grabbed a side. "You were really fast at that, how many times have you done this before?"

"Uh…"

"Lost count?"  
"Sure, we'll go with that. Up on three. One. Two. Three!"

We each pushed our polls up to the sky, expecting the tent to follow…but instead, the poles ripped off the loops. The tent gained inch sized holes everywhere there was a loop previously and now the loops were hanging off the poles…NOT connected to the tent. "SOKKA! What just HAPPENED! The tent's BROKEN!"

He shrugged sheepishly.

TOPH PoV

I heard 'Sokka', 'What' and 'Broken' and my instincts told me to go figure out what was wrong…so I trusted them this time. "Zuko, Sokka. What's going on?"

You could practically HEAR Zuko grit his teeth. "He _broke_ the tent."

I began to shake my head disapprovingly…before realizing I probably looked very Katara-like, So I stopped. "Sokka, Did you even read the directions?"  
There was a sort of 'eep' sounding noise from Sokka. "Directions?"

Zuko groaned and I replied, "Yes. Directions. A piece of paper usually included with all things requiring assembly."

Zuko gaped for a moment then, "You…He…Sokka, you! Ugh…" He groaned again. "You were trying to teach ME how to set up the tent and you didn't even know YOURSELF? Sokka, just…Eh. EPIC. FAIL."

This was interesting. _Sokka_ was embarrassed from his stupid moment, _Zuko_ was ready to pounce on him and _I _totally owned them both.  
Owned Sokka with the directions and well, Zuko was dumb for listening to Sokka in the area of directions in the first place.

Idiots.

Sokka laughed nervously. "I'm…uh, goin' to the bathroom." He sulked away.

A moment of silence passed, then Zuko asked me. "Hey, Where are Katara and Aang?"  
I shrugged. "Like I care. But since it's important to you, Zuko, I think they went for a walk. To explore the park, or something sickeningly romantic like that.

"Oh…um, well-"

"You wanna go find 'um?"

"No! Why would you…" I glared at him. "…Yeah."

I grinned. "Okay, I'm coming too!"

XXX

KATARA PoV

"Um…Katara?"

I looked over at Aang; he was blushing. Weird. "Yeah Aang?"

"You look really nice today."

I looked down at my outfit. Pink sweatshirt, Brown pumas and jean shorts, not all that glamorous. Still, a compliment's a compliment. "Thanks Aang." I smiled at him. "You're such a great friend."

AANG PoV

As if she could have said anything worse. 'You're such a great friend'. Still… "Oh, No problem."

We continued walking in silence. I kicked a rock down the dirt road and suddenly, Katara pointed ahead of us. "Race you to the swings!"

She took off, and so did I. I quickly caught her since I run cross-country and track, but I stayed right next to her, not trying to pass her.

Finally, we reached the grassy area surrounding the swings and collapsed on the ground. We both panted, trying to catch our breath.

"Ya know Aang," Katara said through breaths. "It's really been a long time since we've just hung out… What happened?"

_I fell in love with you,_ "I don't know. I guess we both just got caught up in school and sports and work… We can't exactly just run through the sprinkler like we use to."

We both sat up and Katara smiled at me. "Well, I miss it. I'm glad we have this trip."

"I missed it, too." I said softly.

I looked past Katara. "Hey, Do you still like flowers?"

"Yes." She cocked her head. "Why?"

KATARA PoV

Aang smiled at me mischievously. "Close your eyes."

I covered my eyes with my hands. I heard him run away, then heard him come back. "Okay, Open."

I opened my eyes to see his hands full of wild daises. "Oh, Aang!"

He sat down facing me. "They're yours."

I lifted my hair up above my head using both hands, "Would you put one behind my ear?"

Aang hesitated for moment, then grabbed one. He slid the flower behind my ear and then his hand drifted down my neck to my cheek.

AANG PoV

You know what…now or never!

I cupped her face in my hands and leaned in.

"KATARA! AANG! HEY!"

Hearing Zuko's voice, Katara and I both jerked back.

_Dammit._

KATARA PoV

Was…Was Aang just going to kiss me?

And…was I going to kiss him back?

I think so.

ZUKO PoV

I offered Katara a hand up to her feet, while Aang struggled from his sitting position. They'd been sitting awfully close, but whatever they were doing, I was too far away to see it.

"Aang, Sokka-"

Toph interrupted me; "Sokka broke your man-tent so you guys have to sleep in the cars." She said very matter-of-factly.

"Darn." Aang grumbled sadly.

XXXXXXX

ZUKO PoV

Bathroom.

I groaned and opened the car door, slamming it angrily. It was cold, and the bathroom was a five-minute walk away.

Damn camping. Damn it to hell.

I leaned against the car for a moment, trying to decide if I _really_ wanted to walk all the way to the bathroom. A moment after I decided Hell No, I heard sobbing. Full out gasping sobs, and it was coming from the river.

I approached the bank; sitting next to the river was a silhouette of a girl, was it… "Katara?"

She rubbed her eyes, sucking in a quick breath. "What."

I jumped the edge onto the bank, sitting beside her. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." She whimpered.

How does one deal in a situation like this? "Oh Katara. Come on, what is it?"

I moved a little closer to her.

She shook her head, "No. No. It's fine really. I'm okay."

"Katara, I'm here. Tell."

She angled herself in my direction and glared. "Zuko! Ever heard of Shut up? I _don't _want to talk about it!"

"Sorry. Just…feel better okay?" I began to stand, but Katara grabbed my arm.

"Where're you going?"

I stared at her, Man were girls confusing. "I'm not wanted, duh."

She shook her head swiftly. "No, that's not what I meant. You can stay."

I sat back down cautiously.

We sat together quietly, only the sounds of crickets chirping and frogs choking. After sometime, I looked over at Katara. Our bodies were still angled towards each other. Her face was red, flushed and wet from her crying and I knew this was it. I should just kiss her.

I leaned in and when our faces were inches apart…

My phone rang.

**A/N: ** Ooooo, Who's on the phone!? We'll See! You can guess in a review if you want. If you get it right, I'll tell you in my reply.

Who will she ACTUALLY kiss? Hmm?

Ha, not that you care, but my locker number is 734, just like their campsite. Yay for Kataang almost kiss. Yay for Zutara almost kiss. New poll on my profile, I took the Zutara/Kataang one down, because a decision has been made. But guess what, (adopts singsong) I'm not telling you, I'm not telling you, ahahahahahaha.

Oh and if you're enjoying this whole camping thing, I'm writing one themed around a camp: The Radio.

Review Please.

-Mandi (Toruh)


	8. Love?

**Guitars and Stars **

**Chapter 8:**** Love?**

**A/N:**** Wow… Sorry I made you wait SO LONG…**

ATLAZUKO PoV

I snapped my phone open and turned my back to Katara. "What!" I whispered through clenched teeth, "I'm kind of busy right now Uncle."

My Uncle's soothing voice rasped in my ear. "Zuko, could you be a good nephew and pick me up some Jasmine Tea on your way home?"

I… he …wants me to what? "Uncle… I'm not coming home till Sunday… that's almost 2 days away… Why are you calling me at midnight?"

"Aha! A better question is why is your phone on at midnight?"

Perfect. "Yeah, see Uncle, I'm using it for my alarm clock. Can I please go back to bed?"

"… Oh, um… very well then. Have a good night Zuko."  
I scowled, "You too."

Replacing my phone to its spot in my pocket, I turned back around.

And Katara was gone.

_Great._

**KATARA PoV**

Today was rather …eventful.

In a matter of a few hours, I nearly kissed both of my closest guy friends. And the worst part is, I was having trouble figuring out who I wanted to kiss more…

---

"UGH!" The little boy, who wasn't _quite _so little anymore, groaned. It was finally his turn to influence the lives of his favorite teens and stupid counter fate kept knocking in. The kid with the black hair and the scar was sooo cool. Why wouldn't that girl just like him?

---

SOKKA PoV

I was awoken rather unpleasantly for the second day in row.

Someone was punching my shoulder repeatedly, whispering my name.

"What do you want," I moaned absentmindedly, assuming it was Katara or Aang.

Needless to say, I was surprised when Toph's voice whispered, "Get up. I need to talk to you."

"Seriously. What time is it?"

"Um, probably about 2:30-ish…"

"Toph can this wait till later," I sat up. "I mean-"

I stopped midsentence as I looked into her eyes. They, along with her pale cheeks, were flushed with pale red. As if she'd been… crying. Shit.

"Toph? What's the matter?"

I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and pulled her to me. She nuzzled her head into my chest immediately, and we stayed like that for sometime.

Finally, she answered. "Sokka… I was just thinking… you're—you're going to college in a month…"

"I don't understand."

"I mean, what's going to happen to us? I…"

Her voice trailed off, and suddenly, I got it. She thought I was going to break-up with her! I grabbed her hand and gave it a light squeeze, "Toph. You've gotta understand. I would _never_ break-up with you over something as dumb as distance. Ever."

TOPH PoV

_Do it Toph. Just fucking DO IT._

**Fine. **

**Sokka, I love you.**

_See, that wasn't hard. Now, just say it TO HIM._

**Yeah, but he said MAYBE. Remember? Maybe is definitely NOT a yes. **

_Maybe he's just a wimpy as you._

**Or maybe he doesn't love me. Ever think about that?**

_That's why he got up at 2:30 to talk to you and reassure you that he'd never break-up with you._

**Over college. He'd never break-up with me because over college **

_Really, Toph, you just need to get over your fear of rejection. GET OVER IT. So what, he doesn't love you back. YET. And if he doesn't love you right now, he at least cares about you A LOT._

**Yeah… but………**

_Exactly._

**Dammit. Fine.**

"Sokka, I love you." I whispered, my voice wavering in the middle.

I heard a choking sort of noise, and then realized up that he was asleep.

_Aw, hell, really?_

**Oh, gee. Golly gosh. Shucks and Darn. I'll have to try some other time.**

_Whatever._

All of a sudden, I heard the hummer door. Katara poked her head in, and boy, did she sound mad, "What are you two doing!?"  
I shrugged, "He's sleeping, and I'm talking to you."

"Very funny Toph. Get out!"

I held my hands up defensively. "Okay, Okay. I'm going."

**A/N:** Well, there you are. I hope this makes up for the wait… Maybe…

The rest of this story has officially been planned. I've decided that a few miniscule things from the 'preview' won't be included, sorries. There will be 16 Chapters, including an epilouge. (And, yes, I do know who Katara's going to end up with!)

**-Mandi (Toruh)**

**You should totally drop me a review… I mean the button is **

**RIGHT THERE.**


	9. Ideas and Realizations

Guitars and Stars

**Chapter 9: Ideas and Realizations**

**A/N:**** Wow. I wrote this almost a week ago but it took me forever to put up.**

ATLA

SOKKA PoV

So, it's 7:30, and I just had the _weirdest_ dream.

Toph told me that she loved me.

Weird, right?

**Is it weird because you don't think she loves you or because it felt so real?**

What? Who's that! Get out of my mind!

And, I guess I don't know why it's weird.

**Mhm. Right. **

Hey, don't give me that. I care about her a lot and she cares for me! That's all I need right now.

**Come on, months ago you told her you might love her. That hasn't evolved at all?**

Nope!

**You sure?**

Of course!

Or is it a cover-up? You promised Yue you'd never love anyo-

Hey! Would you shut up?!

**No. I'm here to make you think. **

Well I'm going to go get breakfast and talk to PEOPLE. GoodBYE.

**You think about that now.**

KATARA PoV

Sokka stumbled out of the Hummer, scratching and pawing at his head, as if there was a bug on it or something.

I didn't pay enough attention, and continued making breakfast.

Have you ever tried making pancakes over a campfire?

No?

It's SOOO hard.

"Katara, when are we eating?" Zuko's voice came as a muffle. His black hoodie was covering his head, which was down on the picnic table.

Toph lazily flung a booger at no one in particular, "A better question is, will it be edible?"  
Aang hadn't said anything to me yet, and frankly, it was scaring me.

He was avoiding me at all costs, which was …not like him.

I caught him staring once, but then he blushed, frowned and looked away.

"There!" I said proudly, as I set the first pancake down on a tray.

Sokka stumbled over and grabbed it quickly, "I'll take that."

Toph slapped his arm, "Stop being a jerk."

He shrugged, ignoring her, and said, "I'm going out for an hour or so. See you guys later."

I don't know what sort of reaction he was expecting, but none of us really cared.

He was probably going off to play his guitar.

But, oh yeah, He _couldn't tell us_ because he was embarrassed …or something, and hadn't told anyone.

A short while later, after many misshapen and burned pancakes, we were done eating.

Tying off the garbage, I held it up. "So who wants to go bring this to the dumpster by the lodge?"

Zuko groaned. "Not me. That's half way across the Campground. I'm nowhere near awake yet."

"I guess," Toph sighed. "That I could. But Aang's going to need to come with me, so I don't kill myself and stuff."

SOKKA PoV

Man, this spot was amazing.

I picked up my guitar and strummed a few chords.

And set it down again. Though this was a perfect setting, for some reason I just wasn't feeling it.

Then, all of a sudden, staring at my guitar, I had a brilliant idea. I was going to teach Toph how to play.

AANG PoV

We walked in silence for about _10 seconds_. Till we were out of earshot of the campsite, then Toph said, "Aang. Well, first of all, I need a nickname for you, but that's irrelevant at this point. Do you want my advice?"  
My feet shuffled along, uplifting dirt. I shrugged.

She punched my shoulder, "You gotta speak up, Goonball. And stop with the dirt."

"Your advice for what?"

She smiled evilly, "About Katara obviously."

She knew?

Welllll…Nevermind, I guess everybody knows. "Um, all right."

"Okay Aang, this is very intellectual so you better listen up." She cooed.

I nodded, and then quickly added, "Okay."

"Stop being a _wimp_," She said with all her force, "Think of something _sickeningly romantic_, and _go for it_!"

I made a face, "Would Katara like something sickeningly romantic?"

She sighed. "You're impossible. And, I'm going to tell you something you are NEVER to repeat. All girls like sickeningly romantic things if they're happening to them."

"Oh," My eyebrows shot up, "Even you?"

Toph walked a little faster, "This is about you, not me. And besides, this conversation is over."

I beamed, "Riiight."

ZUKO PoV

I'd gone into the Hummer to get dressed, and when I came back, Katara's hair was up and she was washing dishes in a bucket that rested on the picnic table.

I sat on the table, and smoothly said, "You want some help with that?"

She shook her head, "No Thanks. I got it." She looked down at her sleeve that was unrolling, "Though you _could_ roll my sleeve back up."

"Um, …okay."

I stepped onto the ground and slowly rolled up her sleeve, the whole time taking in the moment. How soft her skin was, how nice she smelled, how much she seemed …to not care.

I sat back on the table, avoiding her eyes. "Look, Katara, I don't know why you were crying the other night, but I want you to know that you can tell me whatever it is."

I saw her nod out of the corner of my eye, and then I took a deep breath. "And I've been holding this in for a while. Katara, I like you."

Katara's eyes widened and time stood still for a moment as a plate shattered to the ground. She started kind of …trembling. She bent over and started picking up pieces of the plate, shaking her head the whole time.

She stood and looked me in the eyes for what seemed like hours.

Or 5 seconds… who's counting?

She diverted her eyes and shook her head. "Zuko, I-I can't do this right now."

**XXXXXXX**

**A/N:**** Oh the TENSION!**

**Ooo. I forgot to mention that I kinda stole the 'talking to yourself' idea from ****jellydonut14****'s story, ****Irreplaceable****. I suggest you read it if you're a big fan of Toph, she gets her own perfect match, it's AMAZING.**

**7 More Chapters!**

**Reviews Please!**

**-Mandi (Toruh)**


End file.
